Vehicles having electric traction motors include vehicles commonly known as hybrid-electric vehicles (“HEVs”), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (“PHEVs”), and battery electric vehicles (“BEVs”). These vehicles include thermal systems that heat and cool the cabin of the vehicle, cool the power electronics components of the electric propulsion system, and heat and cool the battery pack.